


年轻傲罗和他的阿尼玛格斯

by Egglets



Series: Every Day A Little Death [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-15 21:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egglets/pseuds/Egglets
Summary: 战友组过去的一些小片段





	1. Chapter 1

“我们从前线护送一车伤员回后方，天冷，其中一匹拉车的驮马过河的时候在冰面上摔断了前腿，我们不得不射杀它。剩下的那匹马勉勉强强把我们拖过了河，就脱力了，再也没法往前走了。”

“你们也杀了它。”

“是的，对不起，我们没有更好的办法。”

“那时候德国人的炮弹已经落在我们周围了，我们两人挡不住太久。”

“你哥哥是个好人，他绝不肯丢下自己的兵离开，我也只好奉陪。”帕西瓦尔笑笑，“正巧我那时候正在修习阿尼玛格斯。还没有找到属于自己的动物……”

“你先走吧。”忒修斯对他说，他的魔杖指出一根金线，顶端化出一张金色的薄膜将他们和车一起笼罩在内，帕西瓦尔看着那辆车，伤员像豆荚里的豆子似的在里面排列开来，在咒语下幸福的熟睡。他此刻真嫉妒这些麻鸡。

又一块巨石落下，将屏障砸出蛛网般的金色裂纹。周围都是炮弹的鸣响，大地在火光中一阵阵震动，浓烈的硝烟气味刺穿他们的鼻孔。仿佛整个世界都在倾塌，而他们是这溃烂的土地上唯一完整的孤岛。

他抓住忒修斯的手腕，想要带他幻影移形离开，但忒修斯的身体拒绝离开他所在的空间，帕西瓦尔拉不动他。

“他们是麻鸡！”他低声吼忒修斯，“你疯了！”

“他们相信我。”忒修斯低声说，“而我承诺过绝不会放弃一个人。”

帕西瓦尔狠狠咬牙。

“操你。”他说。重新抽出魔杖来，开始修补那该死的屏障。他的魔力也快耗干了，用于修补的铁甲咒越来越薄弱。而最早施咒的忒修斯并不会比他强到哪里去。他看见英国巫师持杖的手很厉害的发抖。他不可能有力气幻影移形了。他们必须带走这辆车，还有什么办法……

又是一声近在咫尺的轰鸣，忒修斯仍然举着魔杖，但那根金线已经渐渐收束，变细，在连天的硝烟炮火里奄奄一息的摇曳着。

“你陪他们死在这里也没有任何帮助。”他绝望的说。“忒修斯，求你。”

“我不能活在丢下他们自己逃命的现实里。”忒修斯坚持道，他转头看帕西瓦尔。荒荒渺渺的尘烟中，只有他那双蓝眼睛依然清晰。那眼神固执又锋利，像一块崭新的精钢。

一棵老树缓缓倒下了，他们看着那粗壮的树干砸在屏障上，沿着渐渐碎裂的金色圆弧落在一边。他们能放出的最后一个铁甲咒也被击碎了。炮击仍在继续，而他们没有任何希望能在轰炸结束前活着留在原地。

忒修斯转向他，语气有些急：“快走吧，帕西。”

“要走一起走。”他咬着牙说，口中咸腥。

忒修斯轻轻摇头，他盯着那双死不悔改的蓝眼睛，忽然醍醐灌顶。

“我知道我的阿尼玛格斯是什么了。”他轻声说。

“什么？”忒修斯茫然的看回来，屏障就要完全消失了，遥远的炮火轰鸣声已经炸响在耳边，他们听不清彼此说话，只能靠口型去判断。

他不再说话，走去卸下死马身上的挽具，示意忒修斯接过去。

“帕西，我不明——”

转变并不疼，甚至还有一种模糊的快乐。他的每一条肌肉都在拉长，变宽，他看见自己的手平滑地转化为覆着雪白长毛的四蹄，视野渐渐升高了，他回过头，看到自己漆黑光亮的毛皮，和身后披拂的长尾。这是个不熟悉的视角，他低头俯视忒修斯，那双蓝眼睛震惊的看回来。

炮火轰鸣，他感到自己恐慌和想逃跑的欲望，那是一只动物在面对暴响和强光时的必然反应。但他压抑住那些属于野兽的欲望，走到车旁，低头让忒修斯给他套上挽具，开始拉动车子前行。

他的阿尼玛格斯完成了。他是一匹重挽马。


	2. Chapter 2

“你还变不回来吗？”忒修斯贴着帕西瓦尔削竹般的耳朵轻声问。

黑马沮丧的摇摇头。

阿尼玛格斯的第一次转化都不太容易。帕西瓦尔仍然在他的阿尼玛格斯形态里，四蹄覆着长长的白毛，胸膛宽阔，流畅的肌肉水波般在毛皮下涌动，正是一头巅峰状态的爱尔兰重挽马。

“我们部门的波特也是个阿尼玛格斯，第一次转化的时候，他花了两天才从鹿变回人。”

黑马的长尾不安地左右甩动。忒修斯拍拍他的侧脸：“耐心点，想起你的人类形态来，这不会太久的。”

他真是一头漂亮的野兽。他伸手摸帕西瓦尔额前长长的白色菱形纹路，一直摸到口鼻处，感觉着手下温暖的毛皮。这个动作他是无论如何不会对人类做的，但摸起这匹英俊异常的黑马来他毫无心理负担。他摸完了那道纹路，又去捋马脖子，漆黑的马鬃有些缠结，没法顺畅的通过他指间，他用力往下拽了一下，梳通了，但拽下一缕黑色的长毛。

帕西瓦尔对他不满的喷了个响鼻。巨大的后蹄一动，差点碰翻旁边的水桶。

忒修斯有些心虚的拍他结实的脖颈：“别乱动，给你洗澡呢。”

他这辈子都没有洗过马，只好拼命回忆纽特刷洗夜骐的动作步骤。他把刷子在水桶里好好蘸了几下，开始一下下的刷黑马的背。

帕西瓦尔扭过头看他，忒修斯抬头，看见自己的影子倒映在马儿水亮的大眼睛里。帕西瓦尔的马形态出乎意料的大，头部高度超过两米，他完全站直的时候，忒修斯只能仰望他的下巴颏。

“我还没见过这么高大的挽马。”他笑道，“你的代偿心理也太重了，帕西。”

黑马居高临下的俯视他，他在野兽形态下不大能掩藏自己的情绪，巨大的黑眼睛得意地一眨一眨，睫毛长得惊人。

忒修斯翻个白眼，用力刷他的背。清水流过马背就变成了灰色，帕西瓦尔身上都是长途跋涉留下的灰尘。忒修斯仍然能闻到他身上的硝烟味，那是他拖着车穿越炮火的遗留。

“谢谢你。”他静静的说。“你救了我一条命，我们所有人的命。”

帕西瓦尔没法回答，只是肉麻似的抖了抖脖子。忒修斯也没再继续说话。马厩里一时安静下来，只有刷子一下下刷过马身的声音。

军营的马厩里并不干净，陈旧的干草在格子间里撒了一地，空气中还有股难闻的粪便味。帕西是个爱干净的人，忒修斯想。在没有水的时候，他冒着被发现的风险也要给自己念清洁咒。

他抱歉的拍拍帕西瓦尔：“你要是变不回来，就只好在这呆上一个晚上了。”

水用完了，他不想为这么一点小事掏魔杖，就拎起桶出去打水。回来时在门口正遇到马厩管理员，他见了忒修斯就立正站好：“斯卡曼德上尉！”

“你好，汤姆。”忒修斯对他笑笑，回到帕西瓦尔身边，开始刷他的另一侧身体。马厩管理员好奇的看着他的动作。

“你在浪费时间，斯卡曼德上尉。”他笑嘻嘻地说：“他明天还会脏的，毕竟他还得去拉大炮呢。”

“炮队不是才去了一批新马吗？”忒修斯警觉的问。

那些体格健壮、身躯高大的骡马通常会被编入炮队，专门拖拉攻坚重炮。哪怕对最强壮的挽马来说这也是个苦差事，马儿一批批的累死在路上，又立刻被新马替换。

“昨天又死了两匹。”管理员苦哈哈地说，“那些炮太重了，那两匹马本来就瘦，上坡时被活活坠死啦。他们的损耗也太快了。”

他绕着圈端详帕西瓦尔：“这一匹看起来倒是足够强壮。”

“不行。”忒修斯立刻说。“这是我的马。”

“你的马？”管理员疑惑地看他：“这种马可不适合做战马，没什么血性，跑得也不够快……哎哟！”

帕西瓦尔人立起来，前蹄重重落下，溅了他一头一脸的脏水。

“我向你保证，他可不缺血性。”忒修斯说。

“脾气真大。”管理员惊魂未定的说，掏出一块大手绢擦脸。“这很常见，没骟过的公马性情都比较暴烈。他们肯定是没什么可选的了，连种马都买来了……得找个兽医来把事儿办了。”

“什么事？”

“骟马。”管理员理所当然的回答，又往后退了一步，因为帕西瓦尔对他狂怒的喷着响鼻，“攻击性这么强可是不能用。”

“不行。”忒修斯赶紧说，看了一眼帕西瓦尔，他正惊恐地踱步，如果不是马厩的下半门关着，他简直要夺路而逃了。

“我对这匹马另有安排。”他很严肃的对管理员说。

但他不赞同的对他摇头。“太危险了，斯卡曼德上尉，一匹未阉割的公马在战场上可能会把主人害死的。”

“他救了我的命。”

“是啊，是啊，但是一旦有一匹可心的小母马出现，他可不会管之前跟你的交情有多深。”管理员毫不在意的说。“还是骟了比较安全。”

“不行。”忒修斯往前踏了一步，“我的马，我说了算。”

“恐怕在这马厩里的马儿都是我说了算。”管理员耸耸肩，“我不能冒着让你摔断脖子的风险……”

他的话头飘飘忽忽的断了，忒修斯抽出魔杖，给了他一个强劲的混淆术。

“你会好好对我的马。”他很威严的对眼神茫然的管理员说。“在我没同意的情况下，任何人都不能对他做任何事。如果有问题，直接来找我。”

管理员懵懵懂懂的点头，提起一捆干草，出门去了。

忒修斯回头看帕西瓦尔，硬是从那双马眼睛里看出了一点劫后余生的味道。

“你未来的太太会感谢我的。”他忍着笑说，捡起刷子继续去刷马屁股。帕西瓦尔用沉默的配合赞同了他。

夜里他悄悄幻影移形到了马厩里，帕西瓦尔还是一匹黑马，他没有像真正的马一样站着睡觉，而是侧卧下来，雪白的四蹄舒服地伸展开。忒修斯靠着他的腹部坐着，借着魔杖头发出的一点微光写信。

“纽特仍然没回我的信。”他伤心的说。“我真想知道他到底在忙什么，连给他亲爱的哥哥写几个字的时间都没有。”

帕西瓦尔沉默的把脖子弯向他，忒修斯心不在焉的抚摸他额头上那块菱形白斑。“我希望他至少能交几个人类朋友。”他念念叨叨的说。“不要总是只和他的动物们打交道。”

他转了个身，侧倚着端详帕西瓦尔巨大的脑袋：“我弟弟一定会喜欢你的。”他说，“一头漂亮的大畜生，还与魔法相关。他大概会专门给你修个什么地方住，他很擅长让动物们过得舒服。”

帕西瓦尔无聊的扇了扇睫毛，脖子一伸躺平在地上。忒修斯道歉似的摸摸他的前腿。

“一提到纽特我就忍不住说多了。”他解释道。“我大概是太想家了。”

帕西瓦尔动了动，四蹄绕着他围成一个温暖的圈。忒修斯靠在他的肚子上继续写信，魔杖的光芒黯淡，微微照亮羊皮纸面和他的脸。羽毛笔沙沙划过，雄俊的黑马睡着了，呼吸匀长，温暖的马腹在他背后有规律的起伏。

马厩的味道也没有那么难闻。他对纽特写道。也许回去之后，你可以教我如何驯服夜骐。我发现黑色的马相当迷人，有白蹄子的尤甚。


	3. Chapter 3

“快快复苏。”有个声音低声说。

炮弹和枪击声好像从来没有停止过，也再也不会停止了。炮火的声音像由远及近的怒涛，咆哮着扑到耳前来。然后是忙乱的人声、脚步声、呼喝声、惨烈的嚎叫声，有人在哀哀的哭泣，叫着自己再也看不见的妈妈。那声音太过年轻，也许比纽特还要小——

忒修斯猛然睁眼就想要坐起来，一只手把他死死按在原地。

“别动。”帕西瓦尔的声音很粗粝，他几乎一时没有听出来是他。“我好不容易才把你的每一块肺放回它们该在的位置。”

“我怎么了？”他嘶哑的问，感觉到每一次呼吸都胸腔剧痛，像有万针攢刺。帕西瓦尔掏出一个小瓶子凑到他嘴边。“喝了。”

他很困难的吞咽下去，那液体像凉爽的白银，它流经的地方疼痛渐渐消失了，他一点点的喝，感觉到体力迅速的恢复，他从没见过哪种魔药能有如此迅速的疗效。

“这是什么？”

“凤凰泪。”帕西瓦尔低声说，倾斜瓶子，把最后一滴液体都倒进他嘴里。“这是唯一的一瓶，便宜你了。”

“谢谢。”他轻声说。凤凰泪价值连城。“你从哪里……”

“家族遗产之一。”帕西瓦尔不在意的说。“你吸入了太多毒气，肺几乎全烂了。你要是麻鸡，在见到我之前就死了。”

他压低声音：“为什么没念泡头咒？”

“对方有巫师。”忒修斯也低声回答，“我是被昏迷咒击晕的。战况怎么样了？”

空气中血腥味浓重，呼吸时空气中像是流淌着咸腥的岩浆。他坐起来，透过帕西瓦尔看到满屋的伤员，军医和护士们在挤挤挨挨的床位之间像工蚁一般迅速穿梭。有人死在了浸满血污的床单上，尸体立刻被拖走，放上下一个残破的人体。

“老样子，双方都在用人命填炮口。”帕西瓦尔冷冷的说。“而医生的任务就是把还能用的人修好，让他们继续去送死。”

忒修斯抓住他的手。

“你做的事是有意义的，中尉。”他低声说，半撑起来。帕西瓦尔一定是放了麻瓜隔离咒，他们所在的小角落安静异常，没有一个人往他们的方向看来。

“我越来越不这么觉得了。”帕西瓦尔叹一口气。把一根坚硬的东西塞到他手里。“你的魔杖。找到它的那个人以为它是枝笔，想要把它揣在口袋里带走。”

“它在麻瓜眼里就是一支笔。”忒修斯摸摸那熟悉的玳瑁柄，魔杖在手里让他安心了一些。他把它收进衣袖，就想下床。

“躺下。”帕西瓦尔挥挥手，一股力量把他温和的按回枕头上。他用手滑过忒修斯的小臂，查看一条深刻的伤口，皮肤像是被锐利的刀锋切开过，边缘整齐平滑。“我以为只有没毕业的学生才会用切割咒战斗。”

“因为他们就是。”忒修斯低声说，“几个半大的孩子，只学了基础的咒语就被送上了前线。我没有注意到他们是巫师，他们看起来就像……”

“像你弟弟是吧。你看谁都像你弟弟。”帕西瓦尔没好气的说。“你该庆幸，他们只是孩子，如果是杀戮咒，我现在就只能给你弟弟写信告知噩耗了。”

“他们放不出杀戮咒的。”

“没有谋杀意志？”

“只是没有力量。”忒修斯轻声说。“他们早就有了杀人者的眼睛。”

“他们会后悔的。”帕西瓦尔头也不抬，“四营的约翰在沃堡用了一个杀戮咒。从此再也没能睡着过，提着枪成夜成夜的在营地里游荡。他的同伴都吓坏了，我不得不给他开残疾证明，把他送回去。”

“他怎么了？”

“灵魂残损了，别动。”帕西瓦尔抓紧他的手，让他被切断的肌肉纤维渐次对齐，重新接驳。“没有任何办法能修复被杀戮咒染污的灵魂，你用它杀了人，就永远别想安心的合眼。”

“我因为没法放出杀戮咒被子弹打断了腿。”忒修斯说，伤口弥合时又痛又痒，他的手忍不住抽动了一下。“子弹没了，我的幻影移形速度又太慢。”

“没有人的幻影移形速度能快过子弹。”

“我弟弟就可以。”

“那我倒真的想见见他了。”伤口消失了，粉红的嫩肉填补了它，帕西瓦尔开始给他包扎。“不过你没断那条腿我们就不会认识了。那会是你巨大的损失。”

“认识你才让我损失了不少东西。”忒修斯翻个白眼。“尤其是食物。”

“上次的巧克力蛙不错，让你妈妈多寄点儿。”帕西瓦尔厚颜无耻的说。

他收拾医疗器材，站了起来。“再静养两天，你就又可以去为国捐躯了。”

“这一切真的有意义吗，帕西？”忒修斯突然问。

“你刚刚还说我做的事是有意义的。”

“很多人死了。”忒修斯的声音很静。“他们的尸体堆在战壕上发臭，夜里我听见蛆虫啃咬他们的声音。他们都是母亲的孩子，妻子的丈夫……但只要某个人一句话，他们就要成批的去死。”

“那就去做‘某个人’。”帕西瓦尔声如金石。“做一个能让年轻人们不用去死的人。”

忒修斯还没答话，就僵住了，脖子后面寒毛竖立。他迅速起身下床，光脚踩在地面上，帕西瓦尔听见动静，不满的回过头来：“你真是个糟糕的病人，斯卡曼德……”

一切都来得太快了，他一把抓住帕西瓦尔的手，想要幻影移形，却发现自己仍站在原地。有人落下了一个反显形的屏障，帕西瓦尔茫然的看着他，猛然间明白了，开始拔自己的魔杖。

但来不及了，他们都听见了炮弹破空的声音。他猛地把帕西瓦尔推向墙角，举魔杖向天：“铁甲重重！”

每天都有成吨的炮火倾泻在这片土地上，漆黑的大地上火光如花朵不断闪灭，每一朵花下都血肉横飞。如果有人此刻在凡尔登的战场上向下俯瞰，会看到又一朵红花在战线后方开放了，那里原来有一座小小的医疗站。

“清醒点。”帕西瓦尔扇了他一耳光，“留在我身边。”

铁甲咒没有来得及完全合拢炮弹就到了，他低头去看自己的胸口，看到一块黑斑不断扩大，渐渐浸染了他整个上半身。某块弹片穿过了尚未合围的铁甲咒，将他的胸膛破出了一个巨大的裂口。他能感觉到生命正在从那里快速流逝。

帕西瓦尔单手虚虚盖在那个伤口上，另一只手拿着魔杖指着他，大约是放了什么麻醉术，他并不觉得痛，只是觉得冷。

“操你，忒修斯。”帕西瓦尔声音发抖。“我刚把你修好。”

“而你还会把我修好第二次。”他很平静的说，感到受损的内脏被帕西瓦尔逼着迅速再生。帕西瓦尔真的是个优秀的治疗师，他的血管再次生长，骨骼接驳，充血的肺部里血液渐渐消失，他的呼吸重新平顺了。

帕西瓦尔的魔法简直是在命令他的肉体复活，死神在他的意愿下也不得不低头。

“小心别让我长出第三个腰子。”他懒洋洋的说。

“闭嘴。”帕西瓦尔声音不稳，忒修斯惊讶的看见他的鬓角迅速霜白，像是一瞬间过完了十几个春秋。这么强大的治愈魔法对他的消耗是惊人的，他的手已经开始抖了，但忒修斯的伤口还未合拢。

“差不多得了。”他想抓住帕西瓦尔的手，但帕西瓦尔的魔法把他固定在原地。“我不需要你拿半条命换一个半年就能长好的伤口。”

“你懂个屁。”帕西瓦尔回答，语气粗暴，但声音衰颓，“这时候放手你就死定了。”

“我们得离开。”

“别吵我。把你治得差不多我们就去后方营地，那里有其他的医疗巫师接应我们。”

“我不觉得事情会这么容易。”忒修斯轻声说。

空气里一声轻响，三个人影出现在他们面前。帕西瓦尔回头去看他们的脸，他们身量不高，满脸稚气，比起军人，更像是尚未出校园的少年。

但他们手里都拿着魔杖。

“他们中的一个放了反显形屏障。”帕西瓦尔低声说，他放开了对忒修斯身体的钳制，他仍然躺在地上一动不动的让帕西瓦尔继续施为，但魔杖滑到指间，划下了一个铁甲咒，刚好挡住了两道飞来的红光。

“不是好时机。”帕西瓦尔低声说，手上仍在维持治疗术的光芒。如雨的红光打在他背后，被铁甲咒一一挡住。“要是不能赶紧解决他们……”

忒修斯试着放了一个昏迷咒，果不其然的被弹开了，这三个年轻巫师来之前一定互相上满了铁甲咒。帕西瓦尔不可能再有战斗力了，他手上的治疗术光芒时隐时现，像一团即将散去的柳絮。而他失血过多，躺在地上，胸腔还有一个没补好的洞。他们不是这三个年轻巫师的对手。

这三个孩子也意识到了这一点，年轻的脸上已经露出了胜利者的神色，他们一手仍在用魔法攻击，另一手持枪开火，只等着铁甲咒破的那一瞬间，子弹与咒语就能一起干脆利落地杀死这两个敌人。

“你还能幻影显形吗？”忒修斯轻声问。

“可以。但有屏障。”帕西瓦尔简略的回答。他仍不肯放弃忒修斯的伤口，毫无防护的后背对着不断开火的枪口。咒语如雨，他背后的铁甲咒缓缓开裂，而他们手边甚至没有一把枪。

“杀了那个设下屏障的人。”忒修斯说，很慢的抬起了魔杖。他能调用的魔力不多了，帕西瓦尔把两人大多数的能量都消耗在了修补伤口上。

帕西瓦尔嗤笑一声：“我倒是想。”他单手射出一道虚软无力的红光，果然在那些少年面前弹开了。

“他们的铁甲咒考试分数一定很高。”

“会是他们中的谁呢？”忒修斯轻声细语的问那些少年，好像真的很好奇这个问题的答案。

“也可能三个都放了，谁知道。”帕西瓦尔随口回答，一道红光从铁甲咒的裂缝中穿过，擦过他霜白的鬓角，留下一条血痕。“如果非要死，我要死得离你远一点，不然尸体凑得那么近，人家可能会以为我们很相爱。”

忒修斯笑笑。

“那也不错。”他温文尔雅的说。“但我情愿和你一起活着……我听说有一个咒语可以穿透一切防御，不知道是不是真的。”

帕西瓦尔面色变了：“忒修斯！”

“阿瓦达索命。”他很清晰的说。“阿瓦达索命。阿瓦达索命。”

咒语和枪声都止歇了。好像连远方的炮声都消失了，他们周围前所未有的安静。帕西瓦尔面色苍白，手仍放在他的胸膛上，那里的伤口已经止血了，表层的皮肉仍然翻卷，但肌肉层以下完好无缺，好像那道贯穿伤从来没有发生过。

他没有去看那三具倒伏的尸体，只是对着帕西瓦尔微笑。

“现在可以幻影移形了，帕西。”


	4. Chapter 4

这段工事一定是新兵挖的，木板垫得太低了，严严实实的堵住了排水槽。昨夜的雨水都被这粗制滥造的工程留在了战壕里，害得他们只好在恶名昭彰的凡尔登黏土中睡觉。

然而忒修斯没法怪那些新兵毛手毛脚，真正会挖战壕的老兵都已经死得差不多了，他们没有别的选择。

天渐渐要亮了，他身边有人轻手轻脚的起身，他听见水倒进钢盔的声音，那是某个人在准备给自己洗脸刮胡子。

“天这么暗，小心割断自己的喉咙。”他迷迷糊糊的说。“你在打理自己上也太勤快了，衣冠楚楚先生。”

“没准今天我就被炸死了，尸体胡子拉碴的可是很难看的。”

“说点好听的。”他睁开眼睛，瞅准位置推了那人一下，看他回过头来。

晨光熹微，那双黑眼睛燧石似的微微发亮。帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯拿着剃刀不满的瞪他：“我警告你，斯卡曼德——”

他后面说的是什么忒修斯完全没听见，他越过帕西瓦尔的背后，看到了一个端着枪的人影，那是德军的军服！

黑洞洞的枪口已经瞄准了帕西瓦尔的后脑。他迅速的摸向身侧，但那里没有枪，只有一根魔杖。

来不及思考了，他举起魔杖：“昏昏倒地！”

杖头冒出的并不是昏迷咒的红光。绿光从帕西瓦尔身边经过，惨淡的光芒照亮了他惊讶的脸。时间好像突然变得很慢，忒修斯看着那索命咒翩翩飞越战壕，穿入袭击者的胸口。

那士兵仰天倒下，一只苍白的手落在淤泥里，头盔骨碌碌滚向一旁，露出底下铜色的卷发来。

他忽然惊恐起来，几步抢上去看那士兵的脸。地上是一个非常年轻的人，脸色灰败，有些地方已开始腐烂，长着雀斑的皮肤片片剥落，惨白的牙齿暴露在空气里。僵立在原地，一股寒气冰锥似的直插头顶。

他的弟弟正躺在地上，分解、消失。而忒修斯是那个造成一切的人。

忽然死者那朽败的头颅动了起来，干枯无神的绿眼睛缓缓转向他，那惨白的牙床启开，一股浓烈的尸臭味直扑到他面前。

“你杀了我。”那尸体的声音嘶哑空洞。“哥哥……”

他猛然坐起，耳膜里轰轰作响，心脏像要破体而出似的猛敲他的胸膛。

自从他放出了那三个索命咒，类似的噩梦就不断的缠绕着他，他不停的梦见自己为了救帕西瓦尔发出那道绿光，一遍又一遍的杀死那三个年轻人。

但当他查看尸体时，他们都长着纽特的脸。

他坐在床上垂头，听见士兵们厮打吵闹的声音。那些声音虽然只隔着一道墙，但在他的感觉中仿佛远隔天边。

一双穿着军靴的脚在他面前无声的走过，他抬起头，果然看到了那个穿着德军军服的年轻人。他的脸烂得露出了牙床，一双干枯的绿眼睛看着他。

那是纽特的眼睛。

他对上忒修斯的视线，就张开牙列，露出一个可怕的微笑来。忒修斯直直的盯着那个属于死神的微笑，看了许久，把脸埋在了手心里。

这个死魂灵的形象第一次出现是在夜里。他合眼了没一会，就重新梦见了自己放出索命咒的那一刻，那三个德国巫师倒下时，都变成了纽特腐败的尸体。他惊恐的睁眼，发现自己只睡了不到一小时。

那就是他接下来三天里睡的最后一觉。

情况已经很坏了，他没想到它还能愈演愈烈。这个死神的形象不再满足于只出现在他的梦里了。他在人群中见到它干枯的绿眼睛，吃饭时它腐臭的呼吸吹在他的餐盘上，独处时它在他身边轻柔地踱步，长着雀斑的皮肤被蛆吃出了虫洞，亲昵地贴到他脸前。它像专属他一个人的摄魂怪，无时无刻不飘荡在他的身边，给他带来无尽的恐慌和精神上的痛楚。

他想对它念守护神咒，试了好几次，魔杖尖都只能喷出银白的雾气。似乎快乐的事情都消失了，他的心中只剩下了那道凄厉的绿光。

他几乎想尽了办法，才终于勉强控制住那灰败的亡魂不在自己清醒时出现，但它无孔不入，他在睡眠中无法维持自己的精神防御，它就轻松的在梦中抓住了他。

“走开。”他麻木的说。“你不是真的。”

亡魂嘻嘻笑着在他面前弯下腰来，张开只剩白骨的手臂拥抱他。他哆嗦一下，遍体生寒。“走开！”

那影子消失了。忒修斯干干的吞咽，满口苦涩。

寂静的屋子里突然响起了敲门声，敲击声三长一短，节奏轻快。那是一个约好的口令，意思是“去喝酒吗？”。

他翻身下床，尽量稳当的站立，整理衣装后打开了门。

帕西瓦尔站在门口，他看起来瘦得多了，脸色苍白，但精神很好，黑眼睛闪闪发亮。他仔细的打量忒修斯。

“你看起来非常糟糕。”他直白的说。

“一个在床上躺了三个月的人这么说。”

短暂的沉默，忒修斯猛然把他拉进一个拥抱里，手紧紧扣住了他的后背。

帕西瓦尔在把他幻影移形回后方营地后就昏了过去，一开始忒修斯以为他只是脱力，等到医生把他翻过去他们才发现他背上早已被血浸透了。一道切割咒和两颗子弹击中了他的后腰和背，他无声无息的替忒修斯完成了治疗，但自己几乎流干了血。

哪怕接手他的医生是个巫师，也差点没能把他救回来。失去了魔法，他的身体立刻就开始崩溃，内脏衰竭，流血不止。他们给他大量输血，几乎把他全身的血液都换了一遍，才勉强让他保持住呼吸。那位治疗师全程握着魔杖，帘后光芒不断闪灭，旁边的麻瓜护士眼皮都不抬，只是流水般的给他递去纱布和止血钳。

“反正战争结束后你们都会让我忘掉的。”那个胖护士大大咧咧的说。“只要格雷夫斯医生能活下来，你们哪怕是在房间里变出一头会飞的大象都行。”

治疗师告诉忒修斯，如果不是立刻让自己陷入昏迷，帕西瓦尔是不可能活下来的。他的魔法耗尽了，像旱季的河床一样枯竭。睡眠是它能给他的最后一点保护。

“你的心肺都被打穿了。”那个治疗师悄悄对他说，“没有当场死去简直是个不可能的奇迹，把你治好需要的魔力大概可以供一个成年巫师用十年。”

他默默的看着帕西瓦尔沉睡的脸。却突然看见那灰败的死灵坐在他的枕边，他猛的拔出魔杖来，治疗师赶紧按住他的手。“那里什么也没有！上尉！”

的确什么也没有，但他心脏狂跳，呼吸困难，像是刚刚被死神扼住了喉咙。他并不是没有面对过死亡，但反应从未如此强烈，从未如此……惊恐。

“放了不可饶恕咒？”治疗师压低声音问。

他看见忒修斯的表情，对他点点头：“我见过你这样的巫师。都是逼不得已的，我理解。没有人会去举报你的。”

“它是什么？”忒修斯低声问。“怎么才能让它消失？”

“这两个问题我都没法回答。”年迈的治疗师摇摇头，“算上你，我一生也才见过两个放了索命咒的人。我只能猜测那是索命咒留下的投影。就像麻瓜的弹震症会让士兵们反复体验自己痛苦的战争经验，魔法赋予了这痛苦一个形状，让它以你最不想看到的样子出现。”

“有什么办法能解决它吗？”忒修斯握紧了手：“它让我感觉……很不好。”

“没有任何一本书曾经提到过如何应对不可饶恕咒给正常人带来的影响。会施放它的人几乎都是黑巫师，而黑巫师是不值得关心的。”

治疗师很同情的看他。“我猜你只能……平时多看点开心的事情。并且远离一切会让你想起放出咒语的那一刻的东西。”

他合上记录本。“无论那是人、地点、东西……或是战争本身。听说战争就快结束了。”他宽慰地向忒修斯笑笑，“我真希望那是真的。”

他离开了，留下忒修斯一个人坐在病床边。那索命的幽魂萦绕在他周围，破败的皮肤贴住他满是冷汗的脸。

“你到底打算抱多久？”帕西瓦尔困难的说，声音闷在他的肩章里。“抱抱怪？”

忒修斯松开他，仔细端详他的脸。他瘦得惊人。

“你……”忒修斯突然停住了声音，纽特灰败的脸浮现在帕西瓦尔身后，惨白的牙床对他咧开一个直到耳根的微笑。他想尽了办法才把那死灵从现实中祛除，但它此刻卷土重来了，

“怎么了？”帕西瓦尔疑惑的回头看。

“没什么。”忒修斯说。看着腐烂的纽特在帕西瓦尔背后空洞的徘徊。那股冷意又回来了，他呼吸困难。

“不让我进去坐坐？”

那形象越来越近了，他开始出汗。“当然。”

他把帕西瓦尔让进门。三个月的昏睡消耗掉了他大部分的能量，哪怕一直吊着水，他也不可避免的削瘦下去，忒修斯看他松垮的衣袖。“他们没给你饭吃吗？”

“刚醒的时候他们只肯给我燕麦粥。”帕西瓦尔很绝望：“燕麦。”

他在阿尼玛格斯的形态下被饲养员喂了太多燕麦，已经到了一提到燕麦就犯恶心的地步。忒修斯想要笑一下，但那死人的呼吸与他近在咫尺。

“妈妈寄了包裹来。”他丢给帕西瓦尔一个小纸袋：“给你留了巧克力蛙。”

“我爱你。”帕西瓦尔真情实感的说，一口吞下了那只可可做的青蛙。“还有你妈妈。”

忒修斯该说点什么的，但那让他无法呼吸的幽魂始终不肯退却。帕西瓦尔看着他的脸，沉默了一下。

“你还好吗，忒修斯？”他直截了当的问，医生的口吻。“之前的杀戮咒对你有什么影响？”

“很是做了几晚噩梦。”忒修斯避重就轻的答道。“慢慢就好了。”

“你确定吗？”帕西瓦尔很怀疑的说，“没有其他不正常的地方吗？”

“没有。”忒修斯看着那幽魂说，帕西瓦尔不需要知道他被一个幻影吓得屁滚尿流。“我很好。你怎么样？”

“老样子。”帕西瓦尔对着桌上的水杯动了动手指，什么也没发生。“还是一个弱小无助又可怜的麻鸡。”

忒修斯看着他霜白的鬓角沉默，帕西瓦尔抬头看到他的表情，混不在意的挥了挥手：“它还会长回来的。我看过案例，总是这样的。我们还要在这里驻扎多久？”

“上头没说。”忒修斯低声回答，“你不能再往前线跑了，帕西。留在这儿。”

没有了魔法，他和任何一个麻瓜一样脆弱，也许更糟，他看着帕西瓦尔骨节突出的手腕，他比以前瘦得多了。那只手旁边是纽特烂得露出白骨的手，他压抑呼吸，转过头去。

“这不好说。”帕西瓦尔挠挠头，指尖梳过白发，“伤兵营都已经运转不过来了，更不要说前线了，到处都需要医生。”

“你要怎么……”

“用麻瓜医术呗。”帕西瓦尔耸耸肩，接着拆他的巧克力蛙，“只是没有了魔法而已，还是能帮到一些人的——用麻鸡的方式。”

他很期待的看忒修斯，脸侧死亡的尘烟弥散：“下周有假，一起喝一杯？”

必须解决这个幻影。“我有点事。”他含糊其辞的说，“要去镇上。”

帕西瓦尔仔细研究他的表情，贼笑了一下：“她是谁？”

“不是你想的那样。”忒修斯说。“我只是……”

他没法往下说，干脆闭上了嘴。帕西瓦尔吃完了巧克力蛙，拍拍手站起身来，“无论如何，你玩得愉快。我得去伤兵营了，他们恨不得连兽医队的都叫来了。”

他走到门口，还是担忧的回过头来，死人和他一起看过来，那道凄冷的绿光忽然又闪现在他脑海里。他缓缓的打了个哆嗦。

“你真的没问题吗？忒修斯？”

“我没事。”他看着帕西瓦尔身边那残破溃烂的人形说，“不能更好了。”

帕西瓦尔还想说什么，但最终还是向他点头，转身离开了。忒修斯看着他的背影，那死人跟着他一起走出去，消失了。

接下来的几个月里他渐渐发现，每当看见帕西瓦尔，那个灰败的人形和索命咒的绿光就会同时浮现在他眼前，他是某种触发开关，只要一照面就能引出忒修斯对索命咒所有的回忆。他几乎无法在他面前正常呼吸，遑论交谈。

这的确是合理的，治疗师让他远离一切会让他想起索命咒的东西，但帕西瓦尔本人就是他发出索命咒的原因。

这不是他本意，但他们的确见得越来越少了。

“你和格雷夫斯医生关系不那么好了？”四营的耐德笑嘻嘻的问他。“玩腻了？”

“什么？”

“你知道的。格雷夫斯医生，总是那么漂亮干净，总是来找你……其实他挺明显的，不是吗？”耐德捅捅他的胳膊。

“我不知道你在说什么。”忒修斯淡淡的回答。“我们是很好的朋友。”

“总往你房间钻的朋友。”耐德做了个很粗俗的手势。忒修斯冷漠的看着他。

“我希望你仔细思考一下你的发言。”

“哎，哎。”耐德耸耸肩。“反正你们也不说话了，是不是？”

他压低声音：“他带劲吗?”

忒修斯停下来，直盯着他。“格雷夫斯中尉是个优秀的医生。而你最好别再让我再次听到这种话。不然你会非常、非常的后悔。”

他们周围忽然起了狂风，刮得人脸生痛。一颗石子猛然砸在耐德的眼睛上，他哎哟一声，退了一大步捂住脸。忒修斯冷冷的看了他一眼，转身跳上了去镇子的车。

这是这座小镇教堂今天的第二场婚礼。战争年代一切从简，新娘的裙子是降落伞绸缝的，新郎穿着自己最好的军装，拄着拐站在牧师面前。念誓词时那年轻的士兵紧张极了，忘记了自己的名字，将皮尔斯念成了皮耶斯。他的战友们善意的起哄，他窘得满脸通红，回头小声呵斥这帮不着调的兄弟。宾客们也笑了，满场都是融融的暖意。

忒修斯站在教堂一隅，静静的看着这一切。在人群的喧闹声中，他心头冰冷的巨石似乎被移开了一线，露出可供喘息的空间来。他凝视新郎新娘，两人都满脸笑容，期待着属于两个人共同的未来，此刻他们的幸福膨胀至顶峰，像有热量一样辐射向整个场地。

牧师的话说完了，新郎抛下拐杖，捧住新娘的脸深深亲吻，人们欢呼起来。忒修斯在一旁微笑鼓掌。这是唯一一处能让他摆脱死亡的阴影的地方，站在别人充满希望的生活始发站上，他自己的痛苦和绝望也都被那无尽的幸福驱散了。

他环视四周，没有找到灰败的皮肤和干枯的绿眼睛，松下一口气来。

“忒修斯？”一个声音在他身后说。听起来十分困惑。他知道那是谁，腐臭的呼吸立刻从耳后扑来，一个来自坟茔的召唤。

“你怎么会在这？”他喃喃的说，咽下胸腔里的冰块。

“他是我的病人，我治好了他的腿，他邀请我来他的婚礼。”帕西瓦尔耸耸肩，又往嘴里丢了一颗杏仁喜糖。“你在这做什么？你都不认识他。”

“路过。”忒修斯低声说，目光聚焦在新娘身上，不肯看帕西瓦尔的眼睛。那亡魂在他们身周游荡，和周围人一起咧开丑恶的嘴欢呼，把冰冷的气息像尖刀一样扎进他胸膛里去。

“从头站到尾可不算是路过，忒修斯。”

“……”忒修斯没有回答。他望着被簇拥着走出教堂的新人。

“你每个周六都消失是去看婚礼了。”帕西瓦尔恍然大悟。“这是你发展出的新爱好吗？”

“我喜欢看婚礼。”忒修斯低声说，“它让我……向往未来的日子。让我相信这个世界上还有一点美好的东西。”

“想成家了？”帕西瓦尔楞了一下，笑他，“娶个老婆，生一堆孩子？”

“也许。”他不肯正眼看帕西瓦尔。死人正把下巴颏搁在他的肩膀上，惨白的牙床对着他微笑。那劈裂灵魂的凄冷绿光又一次出现在他眼前——

“我先走了。”他迅速的说，“改天再聊。”

“你知道，有的时候我觉得你只是不想看见我。”帕西瓦尔在他背后说。

他没有回答，拨开人群，走出了教堂，把帕西瓦尔和腐烂的纽特都留在身后。

他们很久都没有再交流。他又上了前线一次，临走前给营长施了个混淆咒，让他将帕西瓦尔留在了后方的伤兵营。

等他再次回来时已经是夏天了。他路过伤兵营时往里看了一眼，里面的病床像豆荚里的豆子似的一列排开，几条断腿吊在空中，几个护士在病床间轻盈的穿梭。他几乎是立刻就看到了帕西瓦尔那显眼的白鬓角。他正垂头跟某个病号交谈，清癯的脸侧微微带笑，黑眼睛在昏暗的室内依然闪亮，像火里的黑曜石。

他伫立原地看了很久，直到那张腐烂的死人脸贴在玻璃上，烂出白骨的手伸到他眼前来。

又一波操练中的士兵从医院门前跑过，齐刷刷的脚步声盖住了空气中轻微的爆裂声。帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯转过头时，窗外只有空空荡荡的操场。


	5. Chapter 5

有路人x帕西！慎入！慎入！慎特么入！！！！

真的不是我想写的，呜呜呜呜呜呜。

 

 

 

 

  
某个晚上忽然有人敲他房间的门。他打开门，帕西瓦尔和那索命咒的幽魂一起站在他面前。

“我要你帮我寄封信。”帕西瓦尔在门口就说。他身后耐德带着几个士兵路过，看见他站在忒修斯门口，就对他们大笑，做出淫猥的手势。

“滚你妈的！”帕西瓦尔回头骂道。他今天出人意料的暴躁。

忒修斯把他让进来，那死人也跟着进来，带着雀斑的颧骨掠过他眼前。

“帮我召只猫头鹰。我要寄信。”帕西瓦尔重复道，他生气的时候眼睛会变得漆黑，几乎像条没有感情的鲨鱼。“我的魔法还没有回来，猫头鹰不响应我。”

“什么信？”

“给总部的弗林特上校，他是个巫师，你知道的。”帕西瓦尔回答，掏出一封信函，上面用火漆印着格雷夫斯的纹章：“让他管管那个愚蠢的格里高利少校。”

格里高利少校是这片驻军的营长。他掏出魔杖，指向窗外发射信使契约。一只草鸮无声地降落在窗外。

“格里高利怎么了？”

“他扣了我一大批抗生素。”帕西瓦尔打开窗户让那只草鸮进来，开始往它腿上绑信。“病人的伤口烂得见了骨头，他却满脑子想着要教训我，让我‘服从命令’。”

“你的确不是个服从命令的人。”忒修斯随口说，他站得离帕西瓦尔很远，但仍没躲过胸膛里那冰冷的尖刀。死者张嘴笑了，絮状的皮肤在嘴边飘扬。

“你到底什么毛病？”帕西瓦尔暴躁的说，又咬咬牙，吞下了接下去的话。

他把草鸮放出窗外，转过来正视他，黑眼睛里满是关切：“你到底怎么了，忒修斯？是因为——”

“不是。”忒修斯立刻说。“我很好，只是——你不该总来找我的。”

“为什么？”帕西瓦尔困惑的问。忒修斯尽量不去看他背后盘旋的残破死者，那种呼吸困难的感觉又出现了。

“你在我房间出现得太频繁了。”他低声说。帕西瓦尔的魔法还没回来，无法直接幻影移形到他屋里，人们都能看见他隔三差五的敲忒修斯的门。

“……人们在说闲话。”他最后说。

“麻鸡的闲话。”帕西瓦尔不可置信的看着他。“你还在意那个？”

“我的确觉得这样不对。”他迅速回答，“总是要避免嫌疑。”

“不对？”帕西瓦尔笑出来，“我以为你们才是第一个立法同性巫师婚姻的国家。我睡一觉起来，你就改信麻鸡的宗教了吗？”

“我们在麻瓜的地盘上。”那死灵贴着他的脸，他无法忍受的扭过头去。帕西瓦尔看着他的反应，脸冷了下来。

“与我交往让你脸上无光了吗？斯卡曼德上尉。”

他的声音很失望，忒修斯想说话，但张不开口。那诅咒留下的形象太近了，他心如擂鼓，喉咙干涩。

他沉默太久了，帕西瓦尔点点头。“我完全理解。”

门轻轻一响，他出去了，那惨淡的死者跟在他后面。

他们很久都没有再说过话。

“格雷夫斯中尉。”格里高利少校将一叠报告扔在帕西瓦尔桌面上。

“格里高利少校。”帕西瓦尔眼皮都不抬。“你‘及时’调拨的抗生素终于到了，我不胜感激。”

在扣押了药品超过半个月之后，一纸来自上峰的问责令终于打通了格里高利的厚脑壳。巫师之间的交流远比麻鸡的官僚系统有效得多，弗林特迅速做出了反应。药品当天下午就运到了，帕西瓦尔刚刚清点完，就被格里高利堵在了办公室里。

“我不知道你用了什么手段，把信息捅给了弗林特上校。”格里高利低声对他咆哮，“但你别想逃过这个，格雷夫斯。”

“让我们把话说清楚，少校。”帕西瓦尔很无所谓的说。“你对我的屁股有点想法，那是你的事。但如果你还想活着回家见到你的老婆孩子，就最好管住你自己的脾气，不要招惹我。不然你会非常、非常的后悔。”

他狼一样的笑了一下：“医生的建议。”

“总是那么高高在上。”少校去抓他的脸，帕西瓦尔想要让他身边的椅子绊他一下，但椅子没有任何反应，他只好自己往旁边退开一步。“你可能忘记了，军人的第一要务就是服从。”

“没有不敬的意思。长官。”帕西瓦尔拖腔拖调的说，已经厌烦了对这个麻鸡扮演下属的角色。“我着实看不出你有什么值得服从的地方。”

“你会知道的。格雷夫斯。”少校恶狠狠的说，看了一眼外面来来往往的医护人员。“你会知道的。”

他路过马厩时正好撞到忒修斯，他仍是老样子，见到他就偏过头去。就像多看他一眼就会见到鬼。帕西瓦尔看看旁边没人，一把抓住他，往马厩里拖去。

忒修斯挣脱他：“做什么？”

“你到底怎么了，忒修斯？”他低声问，“别跟我扯那些屁话，我们都知道你不是那样的人。是索命咒，它还在影响你，对吗？”

他仔细去看忒修斯的眼睛，但忒修斯躲避他的目光。“我很好。”他低声说，“那咒语对我并没有太大影响。”

他看起来的确相当健康，帕西瓦尔想。肌肉结实，眼睛有神，看起来营养充足，没有任何缺少睡眠的痕迹。但他一共也就见过两个放了索命咒的人，并没有足够的样本来作对比。

“我做傲罗时见过很多放了索命咒的黑巫师，照样吃得下睡得香。”忒修斯见他不说话，又说。“不是所有人都会被死咒影响。也许我就不是会被影响的那一型。”

的确，有些麻鸡头一次杀人会整夜整夜的尖叫哭泣，但有些人当天晚上就能踏踏实实一觉到天亮。有些人就是天生的杀人者。忒修斯做过傲罗，也许真的有自己应对死咒的方式。

“那你到底是怎么回事？”他问。“我是哪里得罪你了，让你走哪都得躲着我？”

“我没有。”忒修斯低声说。“躲着你。”

“放屁，你连喝酒都不叫我了。”

他挠挠头，“总不至于是我吃了你太多甜食？”

忒修斯沉默了很久，好像在努力的寻找一个合适的词语。帕西瓦尔耐心的等着他。

“我只是……需要一点个人时间。”他最终说。“让我一个人静一静，拜托你，帕西。”

“当然。”帕西瓦尔退了一步，看忒修斯迅速的离开他一点距离，心里更加忧虑起来。

但他总归不能逼得太紧，那就过了朋友的界限了。

“如果有什么我能帮到你的，只管开口。”他说。“我们看护彼此的后背，记得吗？”

忒修斯沉默一下。“你的魔法怎样了？”

“没有大碍。”帕西瓦尔撒谎道。他的魔法暂时还没回来，但他不想忒修斯再为此愧疚，上尉看起来已经足够心烦意乱了。

“那就好。”忒修斯看起来松了一口气。“我得去指挥部了。下次聊。”

帕西瓦尔点点头，侧过身，看着他迅速走远了。

他一直看到忒修斯消失在远处的营帐后，才转身走进马厩。马厩里没有人，他挑了个隔间走进去，试图进入阿尼玛格斯状态，果然毫无意外的失败了。

变形靠的是思想，而不是大量的魔力，所以最适合用来检测他的魔法是否开始重生。他很失望的看着自己的手，那仍是人类的手，上面还有一些浅淡的白色伤痕，那是他第一次变形时拉车穿过轰炸区时留下的。

“快回来吧。”他低语。却不知道到底是在对自己，还是在对忒修斯说。

 

周四一整天都是手术，他们截掉了四条腿，剖了三个肚子做探查，还整理了一截严重破损的肠子。每个人都站了十几个小时，腰酸背痛，下了手术台就恨不得立刻原地躺下。有一条腿本来只需要一点点魔法就能挽救，然而目前的帕西瓦尔只能看着那个伤员永远的失去它。

他出医院的门时天已经全黑透了，但仍然习惯性的往马厩走去。每天他都会把自己在马厩里关一会儿，在脑海中拼凑自己的阿尼玛格斯，努力回想那漆黑的鬃毛，餐碟大的马蹄，和自高处俯视地面的感觉。

到目前为止还没有任何成果。

希望今天运气能好些。他边走边想。心不在焉的推开了马厩的门。

他停住了，格里高利少校推门走了出来，脚上还穿着带马刺的靴子。他看到帕西瓦尔就楞了一下，然后露出一个极其下流的笑来。

“真巧，格雷夫斯中尉。”

“格里高利少校。”他对他漫不经心的点点头，转身就要走。格里高利跨前一步拦住了他的去路。

“我没下令让你离开。”

“那就不用费心下命令了，我自己走。”帕西瓦尔无精打采的说，继续前行，格里高利猛地拔出枪对准他。

“立正，中尉。不然我就因为抗命毙了你。”

帕西瓦尔站定了，看着这个面目可憎的麻鸡。他现在正是需要魔法的时候，但魔法不回应他。操你，路易斯。

格里高利满意的笑起来，宽阔的下巴咧出一道大缝，他垂下枪口，让它隐没在黑暗里。“现在，向后转，进马厩去。”

帕西瓦尔知道他想做什么了。“你不是真想这么做吧，少校？”他失笑。“对我？”

“你是个相当不错的选择。”格里高利险恶的说。“不少人都看着你呢，斯卡曼德的婊子。”

“说这种话是要付出代价的。”帕西瓦尔冷冷的回答。“不是你能支付得起的代价。”

那柄枪抵住了他的后腰。

“叫我长官！”格里高利低吼道。“进去！不要让我说第二次。”

“不行啊，长官。”他懒洋洋的说，对前方示意，忒修斯正从远处走过，估计是刚去河边洗完澡，正要回宿舍。“恐怕斯卡曼德上尉在找我，长官。”

“斯卡曼德！”格里高利咆哮道，忒修斯向他们转过头来，看见帕西瓦尔就远远停住了脚步。

“是的，长官。”

“你晚上有安排吗？”格里高利对他喊，“格雷夫斯说他在找你？”

忒修斯远远看了他们一眼，立刻像见了鬼似的转开视线。

“不是什么重要的事。”他说。“你们先忙。”

他没有多看帕西瓦尔，对格里高利点了点头，匆匆的走远了。

格里高利看着他的背影彻底消失，转过来险恶的微笑，枪柄重新顶住了帕西瓦尔后腰。

“他似乎并不是很想见到你啊。格雷夫斯。”他轻声说。“进去，让我们看看……你到底会不会妥当的遵守命令。”

马厩里一片漆黑。进门的一瞬间帕西瓦尔就迅速转过身来，但格里高利比他更快。他反手一枪托狠狠砸在帕西瓦尔的太阳穴上，帕西瓦尔眼前瞬间一黑，头晕目眩的倒退一步，格里高利迅速跟上，又是对着太阳穴的一击，帕西瓦尔站立不稳，被他猛推一把，按在隔墙上。

“我就知道你是个不遵法令的。”他在黑暗中一边抽帕西瓦尔的皮带一边说，“总是那么高高在上——”

他用皮带将帕西瓦尔的手捆死在背后，开始扯他的裤子。“就像你是什么比我们更高等的东西。现在不那么贵重了，嗯？”

“你会后悔今天的每一分钟。”帕西瓦尔声音很轻，那两下对着太阳穴的击打几乎要了他的命，他眼前一阵一阵的发黑，很艰难才说出话来。“我向你保证，你会死得十分、十分痛苦。哪怕是梅林本人，也不能挽救你的灵魂。”

“我以莫甘娜之名诅咒你，你的家族所行的路都将布满荆棘，你的血脉将永遭厄运——”

少校用力捅进去，开始进出。“别扫兴，医生。”他气喘吁吁的说，把帕西瓦尔的脸按在马厩粗糙的稻草里。“不然我就拿你那张嘴来做点别的。”

帕西瓦尔沉默下去。黑沉沉的马厩里一片寂静，除了皮肉相撞的声音，只剩下了少校牛一样的喘息声。

明明马厩的门是关着的，但屋里却开始有风吹动的声音，拖把的柄动了动，水桶中的水渐渐漾起波纹，挂在墙上的马镫摇晃着相撞，发出叮叮的响声。好像一场强风正在黑暗中孕育，成形，等待着最终的爆发。

格里高利终于完事了，他像被打了的狗一样吼了一声，压到最深处抽搐几下，拔了出来。他狠推了帕西瓦尔一把，帕西瓦尔重重踉跄一下，挣扎着没有摔倒，他站直了，面对着格里高利。

少校拍拍他仍沾着稻草的脸，被他一手打开。他手上的捆缚不知怎么的被解开了，皮带掉落在地上。格里高利并不在意，他发泄过后全身舒爽，愉快的笑笑。“极具启发性的谈话，格雷夫斯中尉。”他说，“祝你有愉快的一天。”

哪怕在黑暗中，格雷夫斯的表情也几乎让他倒退一步，那漆黑的眼睛淡漠无情，带着遥远的寒意。“而你不会再有任何一天是愉快的了。格里高利。”

“继续娱乐我。”格里高利转身离去，“我就指望你的狠话下饭了，中尉。”

马厩管理员汤姆给马喂夜草时看见了一点蒙蒙的灯光。有人把灯忘在了马厩里。他开门进去，却发现一匹挽马静静站在一盏油灯旁，巨大的眼睛里倒映着灯影，它好像在对着那温暖的光芒发愣。

“你不是斯卡曼德上尉的马吗？”他对那匹高大的黑马说，给它的背上搭上一条保温的毛毯。“你怕黑是怎么的？”

那马儿微微垂头，老管理员借着灯光观察它，他与马打了半辈子交道，几乎能分辨出它们的每一种情绪。

“怎么啦小伙子，不高兴吗？”他拍拍黑马结实的颈部，“是主人骂你了吗？受委屈了？”

黑马弯下头来，他把那巨大的马头抱在怀里，喜爱地轻拍它。“好啦，好啦。”他托出一块方糖。“吃点儿甜的，明天就好了，啊。战争快结束啦，很快我们就都能回家了。”

一灯如豆，雄俊的黑马对着瘦削的老人静立，良久，它低下头，从管理员手里衔去了那一小块方糖。


	6. Chapter 6

这间酒吧很聪明，临街的一面完全打通，白天老板可以把新鲜的咖啡从窗口递出去，晚上前来饮酒的客人凭窗而坐，谈笑的人形就像是镶在流光溢彩的画框里。人们拐上这条街就不由自主向尽头眺望，在那里灯光总是暖洋洋的亮着，让背井离乡的士兵们想起一个关于家园的梦。

战争快要结束的消息蔓延开来，虽然上面仍对小道消息不置一词的板着脸，士兵们却已经像脱离束缚的鸟，随时准备着振翅起飞了。小镇的灯光亮得越来越迟，晚归的士兵越来越多，军官们也无心管束，似乎和平是垂在枝头的果实，所有人已经做好了接住它的一切准备。

酒吧前的广场上桌椅被清空了，露出磨得发亮的砌石地面来。有个法国士兵不知从哪弄来了一把小提琴，拉起了一首俚俗的民间小调，拉得竟然相当好，乐声像一根柔丝在空气里悠悠回荡。谈话声音低下去了，音乐的声音对于被积年炮火轰炸的耳朵来说太过温柔，人们舍不得放过一丝一毫。

一个姑娘首先拉着某个士兵站了起来，她领着他走到场地中间，两人搂在一起缓缓旋转，姑娘的裙摆鸢尾般开放。

连绵不断的琴声中人们一个接一个的起立，两两成对汇入临时的露天舞池里。空气里弥漫着无花果的芳香，炮火硝烟远去了，年轻的男女在温暖的灯光里相拥，人人嘴角带笑，像长途跋涉的旅人终于见到了熟悉的家门。

忒修斯越过舞池，一眼就望见了帕西瓦尔。他独坐在窗边，正抿着一杯酒，淡淡的看着外面旋舞的人群，头顶的灯光照亮他霜白的鬓角。他的确是个抢眼的男人，忒修斯看着两个法国姑娘扑在窗前，咯咯笑着对他伸出手，他摇头拒绝，对她们礼貌的举杯。

那两个姑娘挡住了他的视线。忒修斯等到她们裙摆飞扬的离去，重新显露出帕西瓦尔的脸来，他目送姑娘们的背影，黑眼睛里还含着微微的笑。

然后他就看到了穿过人群走来的忒修斯。忒修斯看见他很明显的怔了一下，好像不知道是否该起身离去。他加快速度，大步流星走到窗下。“帕西。”

帕西瓦尔最终还是坐在原地没动，他像刚认识忒修斯似的对他点头：“忒修斯。”

“还有空位吗？”忒修斯故作轻松的问，没等回答就从门口绕了进来。

“一杯和他一样的。”他对酒保招呼道，在帕西瓦尔对面拉开椅子坐下。帕西瓦尔淡淡的看着他，把酒杯提到唇边。

“好久不见，忒修斯。”他喝了一大口之后说。“最近怎么样？”

他听起来完全不是真心的，只是在依照社交礼仪完成对话。忒修斯立刻想到了纽特，他弟弟在见不想见的人时就会尽快完成一整套“打招呼——问候近况——礼貌告知自己另有要事”的流程，然后迅速离开，留下尴尬的忒修斯或母亲给他想方设法的打圆场。

“老样子。”他回答道，“日常杂务，跑来跑去。你怎么样？”

“没什么不同的。”帕西瓦尔几口喝完了杯中酒就想起身：“抱歉，忒修斯，我还有点事——”

“你没有。”忒修斯平静的说。“你就是不想见到我。”

帕西瓦尔停在原地，忒修斯看着他咬了咬牙，额角绷出一道锋利的线条。

“你是最没资格说这话的人。忒修斯。”

“坐下吧，帕西。”他放软了语气。“我们谈谈。”

那个治疗师建议的方法的确有用，在看了十几场婚礼，远离一切相关条件（包括帕西瓦尔）之后，索命咒的幽魂出现的频率越来越少了。而且这似乎是永久性的，帕西瓦尔的出现已经不会再让他看见腐烂的皮肤，或是闻到恶臭的呼吸了。现在他看着帕西瓦尔的脸，只会一如既往的感到淡淡的愉悦和兴奋。

只要让他把这件事解决，他们几乎就和一切发生前一样了。

“拜托，帕西，听我说完。”他拿出最可信的兄长口吻来。“这件事对你也很重要。”

酒保把他的酒端来了。他接过来喝了一口，入口就吃了一惊，这间小酒吧里竟然有陈年的干邑，他小心的吞咽，芳香的蒸馏烈酒火球一样滚下他的喉咙。

“还需要续杯吗，先生？”酒保殷勤地问帕西瓦尔。

“再来最后一杯。”帕西瓦尔回答，坐回椅子上，紧紧盯着忒修斯的眼睛。“喝完我就走。”

忒修斯松了一口气，靠回椅背上，又抿了一口酒。

等到帕西瓦尔的酒也上来之后，他抽出魔杖施放了一个麻瓜屏蔽咒，罩住了他们两人。帕西瓦尔同时下了闭耳塞听咒。两人的咒语完美耦合，忒修斯笑了，看见帕西瓦尔的眼里也有淡淡的笑意。

“我真怀念这个。”他轻声说，举起酒杯，帕西瓦尔做了同样的事。

酒杯在空中轻轻相碰，叮的一声。

“三个月前，格里高利上校在夜里突发急病，被送往了医疗翼。一开始他只是觉得虚弱，不住呕吐，渐渐的情况恶化，他开始出现幻觉，坚持说有黑色的蝎子在不停的蛰刺他，医生们把他剥光了冲洗，在他的皮肤上却并没有发现任何东西。然而他不住的惨叫，好像始终处在可怕的酷刑之中。没过多久他就开始试图自残，似乎他想把自己的肉割下来，以逃离更剧烈的痛楚。医生们不得不把他捆在病床上，以阻止他把自己切碎。”

忒修斯的声音很低。“想想看，他为了得到安宁甚至愿意活剐了自己。”

他看了一眼帕西瓦尔，帕西瓦尔没说话，只是慢慢的喝着自己的酒。

“他的副官有一天实在无法忍受他凄厉的嚎叫，偷偷解开了他的手，将一把手枪放在他的枕边。希望他能给自己一个痛快。但无论他怎么伸手，都无法真正触摸到那把枪。好像有人给他下了一道不可违抗的命令，让他绝对无法自发的死去。”

“那他现在死了吗？”帕西瓦尔淡淡的问，好像这是整件事情中唯一引起他兴趣的地方。

“没有。”忒修斯回答。“他几乎已经半疯了，但无法死去。给他食物，他就不由自主的吃下去，给他水他就痛哭流涕的喝。医生们也不敢轻易的放弃一位少校，只好尽可能的吊着他的命。他们试过了所有的药：吗啡、杜冷丁、甚至深度麻醉，但没有任何一种方法能缓解他的痛苦。他仍然在没日没夜的尖叫着，像是在地狱里受永罚的鬼魂。”

“真是浪费药品。”帕西瓦尔说。

“他的大儿子在上周被流弹击中，死在了几乎已经停火的战场上。他的小儿子得了极其严重的黄疸，情况急剧恶化，很可能撑不过这个周末。他的妻子受到的打击太大，歇斯底里发作，不得不被送进疯人院看护。厄运女神降临在这个家庭上，似乎所有的格里高利都会以悲惨的结局告终。”

“真是不幸。”帕西瓦尔说。“拥有这么一个姓氏。格里高利并不是很好听的名字。”

“在这一切刚发生的时候，也就是三个月前，出现了很奇怪的事情。”忒修斯握紧了杯子，杯中酒液动荡。“有一只鸽子死在了格里高利少校的门口，鸽血涂在他的门上。而那只鸽子的三叉骨被拿走了。”

帕西瓦尔耸耸肩：“我听说三叉骨在胡毒巫术中是幸运的象征。”

“胡毒巫术是一种流传在美国南部的原始巫术，他们的魔药和治愈魔法天下闻名。但他们最著名的并不是医术，而是诅咒！”

忒修斯放下酒杯，抬头直视帕西瓦尔的眼睛。

“传说得罪了一个修习过胡毒巫术的巫师，只要他下定了决心诅咒这个人，并为此做了合适的献祭，受害者的全家都会遭遇不可想象的厄运。而如果你想诅咒谁，最不希望的就是他走运了。对吗？”

“当然是这样。”帕西瓦尔举杯在唇边，好像在细细品味酒香。“不然诅咒的意义何在呢？”

“在英国魔法界，伤害麻瓜也一样是要入罪的。”忒修斯说，双手握紧。“如果有明确的证据显示有巫师有恶意预谋地诅咒了他人的……无论受害者是麻瓜还是巫师，这个巫师都将以黑巫师入罪，非常可能会被永远关进阿兹卡班。”

“你谈法律的时候倒真像个傲罗。也许这的确是份有趣的工作。”帕西瓦尔平静的回答，“没准我回去之后也会考虑入这一行。”

忒修斯停顿一下。“我听说诅咒都是可解的，是这样吗？”

“是的。”帕西瓦尔像是在和他闲聊，“只要那个下诅咒的巫师愿意，诅咒可以在一息之间撤除。只要你能让他自愿做这件事。”

“他会吗？”

帕西瓦尔耸耸肩。“我连他是谁都不知道，也许你能告诉我？”

“我如果现在去你的寝室，念一声三叉骨飞来，会发生什么呢，帕西？”

“恐怕什么也不会发生。”帕西瓦尔懒洋洋的说，“假设——只是假设，我做了这件事，而三叉骨又正好是犯罪的铁证，那我一定会第一时间把它挫骨扬灰的。对不对？”

“你诅咒了一整个家庭，帕西。”忒修斯低声说，“这在英国是重罪。任何一个傲罗见到你都会把你送进阿兹卡班。格里高利虽然愚蠢无知，给你的工作造成了很多不便，但他罪不至死，更不要说他的家人了。”

“首先，我们不在英国。”帕西瓦尔指出。“其次，你现在也不是傲罗，最后，我不能同意你的指控。毕竟会胡毒巫术的人很多，不必非得是个美国人才能学它。”

“梅林啊，你一定会是个好律师。”忒修斯咬牙。“我们别绕弯子了，行吗？那只是个管不住嘴的愚蠢麻瓜，你让他为自己的几句话和一批药品付出的代价已经够大了，收手吧。”

“他可不止是‘说了几句话’。”帕西瓦尔低声说，他也把酒杯放下了。“他冒犯了一个巫师，他就要付出代价。”

“梅林啊，他只是一个麻瓜，能对你做什么呢？只有蛮荒时代的巫师才会让敌人为了一句‘冒犯’血偿。我们不是野蛮人，帕西！”

帕西瓦尔沉默一下。“你告诉我你这段时间到底出了什么问题，我就告诉你他是怎么冒犯了我。”

“这根本就是两件事！”忒修斯暴怒，“你为一点小事恶毒的诅咒了一个麻瓜和他无辜的家人，三条性命悬在线上。而你现在却要跟我谈这个？你到底什么毛病？”

“这不是两件事！”帕西瓦尔吼回去。他似乎有些醉了，声音狠厉，像是喉咙里含着血。“索命咒到底对你做了什么？忒修斯？在那之后你就像完全变了一个人！”

那个灰败的鬼影重新在他身后浮现了，凹陷干枯的绿眼睛对着忒修斯冷笑，鼻孔烂出了两个洞。那把冰冷的尖刀又扎进了他的胸腔里，他呼吸困难起来，拼命控制住自己才没有站起来。

“把那个可怜人的诅咒解开，我们再说别的。”忒修斯冷冷的说，不再看他。“否则我就跟你没什么可谈的了。”

帕西瓦尔突然做了一件很奇怪的事：他抬头盯着头顶的那盏灯看，好像想在那温暖的灯光里寻找什么。

“不。”他望着那盏灯轻声说。“绝不。”

“什么？”

“我不知道你在说什么。长官。”帕西瓦尔冷漠的说。“但要我猜，那女人和孩子会活下去的，但格里高利不会。他要为自己的行为付出代价。”

“你知道你在做什么吗，帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯？”忒修斯低吼。那冰冷的鬼魂在他们周围徘徊，欢笑，腐烂破败的手指拂过他们的脸颊。

“我什么也没做，长官。”帕西瓦尔平淡的回答，“我只是坐在这，喝我的一杯酒，并且好奇你到底为什么躲了我这么久。”

“我有自己的原因。”忒修斯冷冷的回答。

“那就说出那个原因。”

“也许我本来想过要告诉你。但现在绝不会了。”忒修斯起身，那亡灵张开白骨的臂膀拥抱他。他一口喝完了杯中酒，烈酒的烧灼没能驱走心中的寒意。

“帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯，你残忍的伤害了一个无力还手的人，这是极度恶劣的罪行，也许我没有证据证明什么。但我至少可以代表自己说一声，”

忒修斯长叹一口气：“我对你很失望。”

“我对你也很失望。忒修斯。”帕西瓦尔低声说。“从三个月之前起。”

“那我们至少在这一项上达成了共识。”忒修斯冷淡的回答，不愿再多看他面前的青灰尸体一眼。“我明天出发去欧戴维尔，可能很久都不会再见面了。就此告别吧，格雷夫斯中尉。”

他转身走了出去，穿过温暖的灯光和广场上欢笑的人群，亡灵跟在他身后，腐臭冰冷的气息扑在他后颈上。他没有回头。

他到了欧戴维尔没多久战争就结束了，他的部队从那儿直接到了巴黎，他和许许多多的英国士兵一样搭上火车回了家。在家里度过了半年的休假时光之后，他顶着战争英雄的称号回到了傲罗办公室，成为了一名高级傲罗，自此正式开始了自己在魔法部的职业生涯。

在那之后很久的一段时间里，他都没有再见过帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯。

“我一直不知道格里高利后来怎样了。”

“战争结束后他被一队医护人员送上了火车，那时他已经奄奄一息了，只想死在自己的家里。但他在火车抵达他家乡前五分钟时死去了，死状凄惨，哪怕是身经百战的军医们都不愿再看尸体第二眼。”

忒修斯掏出一根烟叼在嘴里，却没有点燃。

“到底为什么？帕西？”

帕西瓦尔竖起一根手指在嘴唇前。

“今晚到此为止吧。”他轻声说，向一旁示意，纽特已经在沙发里合上了眼睛。

“不要让一个小故事耽误了睡眠。”他放下酒杯起身，拿起一条毯子。

“毕竟那些都只是……桥下流水了。”


End file.
